vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Peregrine Manifesto (Lamborghini Egoista)
= The Lamborghini Egoista is a concept car unveiled by Lamborghini for the company's 50th anniversary. The fully functioning model is based on the Gallardo. It features a 5.2 L (317 cubic inches) V10 engine producing 600 hp. The Lamborghini Egoista has a unique one-seat cockpit, which is similar to that of a modern fighter jet and has a canopy door that is completely removable. The steering wheel must be removed to enter and exit the vehicle. The unique exterior of the Lamborghini Egoista is meant to resemble a bull ready to charge if looked at from the side. The lighting resembles that of a modern airplane, with side markers and indicators on the sides and top of the car as well as front and rear. The bodywork consists of active aerodynamic panels that raise and lower for optimum downforce and stability. The body and wheels are made of anti-radar material too, even more, identifiable with fighter jets. The Egoista has currently features some of the best specifications of a single vehicle in the game, with very high speed and acceleration coupled with good braking from high speeds. However, drivers should be aware of its poor handling. Max Speed The top speed of the Egoista is currently the highest achievable top speed in the game with no Modifications added. Acceleration The Egoista has incredible stock acceleration and can hit high speeds very quickly. Braking Braking on the Egoista is amazing(0.9 - 1), being the second highest possible value at stock behind the Suzuki GSX-R1000. Handling The Egoista has average handling at normal speeds. However, because of the incredible speed that the Egoista possesses, the handling will appear to be worse than usual and the car will go out of control easily. Max Speed When upgraded, the Egoista has the second highest top speed in the game, beat out only by the Koenigsegg Agera R and 2020 Tesla Roadster. Acceleration The acceleration of the Egoista when upgraded is extremely quick(0.9-1) and is only beat out by the Suzuki GSX-R1000. It is the fastest of the two vehicles at its high price range, with acceleration higher than the Tesla Roadster 2.0. Braking Adding upgraded brakes to the Egoista will minimally improve the performance of the braking, but may even cause a loss in acceleration due to an increase in weight. Handling Even when upgraded, the Egoista has poor handling and will spin out of control extremely easily. Drivers will have to drift or slow down drastically from high speeds in order to turn properly. Trivia * It is currently one of two real life concept cars in the game, along with the 2020 Tesla Roadster. * The Egoista in real life is made with 3-D printed components. * It has the greater money per mile comparing with Tesla Roadster 2.0, making it easier to grind for cash. * In real life, there is only one Egoista in existence. Its max speed is said to get up to 202 MPH and it was up for auction for $2,000,000. The vehicle is currently located at the Lamborghini museum located in Sant'Agata Bolognese. * In Spanish and Italian, the word egoista literally means "selfish". This name was given as there is only 1 seat in the car. * It is currently up for debate on weather the car gives $4,000 or $6,000 per mile. Category:Super Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Land Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Limited Edition Cars Category:Gas Powered Category:Concept Cars